


I can die looking at his smile

by erikonic



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikonic/pseuds/erikonic
Summary: Hanbin falls for Bobby and his cute smile. Now he can't think about anything more.Is it true love or just a passing infatuation?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wanted to try to write fluff stories so... Idk if it's really fluffy or is just a flop but I really tried hahaha. So please don't throw me tomatoes^^!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> -English is not my first language so it contains mistakes

_I can die looking at his smile_

_-1-_

 

_First kiss_

 

 

Hanbin was in the cafeteria with his friends, laughing about some nonsense that Yunhyeong had said.

Two weeks ago he had started the semester in his first year of college and only three months ago he had returned from his military service. His parents had urged him to enter on his nineteenth birthday so he wouldn't have to interrupt his studies halfway.

It was strange to see Chanwoo sitting at his side, knowing that they shared a degree due to his absence of almost two years. Both the maknae and his hyung had changed a lot in that time. Chanwoo had grown, already surpassed them both in height. And, as Yunhyeong, he had lost those puffy cheeks that reminded him of a baby. Now his features were more defined and masculine. Hanbin blinked. Although Chanwoo no longer looked like a little kid, he always would be.

“What do you miss the most from the army, hyung?” Chanwoo asked, removing the tomatoes from his food and passing them to Yunhyeong's plate.

“Hey, you need to eat everything, you're not a baby anymore,” Yunhyeong tried to return the food to the younger's plate, but Chanwoo complained until he got what he wanted.

“So, Hanbin hyung?” The younger asked again without removing that satisfied smile from his face.

Hanbin laughed. Even if they had changed on the outside, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong remained the same.

“Get up at five in the morning, Chanwoo, of course, that's what I miss the most,” he said sarcastically.  

“Aish, don’t say anymore. I don't know how I'm going to survive two years there. I don't know how you survived, Hanbinah.” Yunhyeong sighed, mortified.

“You'll be fine, hyung, you'll be with me, right?” Chanwoo smiled and hit the older's back.

“I'm afraid of that,” Yunhyeong murmured, earning another slap, but this one stronger.

Hanbin's mouth twisted, making a pout.

“It's not fair that you go together while I had to be alone. Even in my last days off, I couldn't see you 'cause you be on vacation. Together.”

“Hey, Hanbin hyung, I couldn't go in that time, don't be ridiculous. And we couldn't cancel our vacation when everything was already paid.”

“I'm not ridiculous, Yunhyeong hyung could have gone with me. And of course you were able to cancel your holidays, Japan is just around the corner.”

Yunhyeong opened his mouth to defend himself, but Chanwoo went ahead.

“And you were just to two months to go back, there was no difference. Also, Yunhyeong hyung will go with me because I'm his favourite, so he waited for me instead of going with you.”

Hanbin continued to complain, pouting, making his friends laugh. Actually, he wasn't upset, he understood them, he would have done the same and go on vacation. In addition, those days of rest he had had a great time in the company of his mother and younger sister.

Hanbin really had missed a lot to do something as simple as that, joking and pretending to be upset and pouting and watching his best friends fight. In his days in military service, everything had seemed grey and bleak. His training had been too hard, his superiors always trying to mess with him because 'he had a look too cold and proud'. Always treated him badly, leaving him for days in his sentry post. Giving severe punishment to the slightest error.

Hanbin had survived all that cruelty because whenever they had tried to break him, Hanbin had clung to his pride, to his refusal to be defeated, to his ideal of striving in everything he did at his best.

And he had survived. And he had overcome everything. And, with his head held high and his heart light —because he didn't carry with grudges— he had left the military base where he had to spend twenty months of his life that never return.

   When they finished their lunches, the three got up to leave the cafeteria. Hanbin kept laughing at Yunhyeong and how he tried to scold Chanwoo but ended up being bitten back. Between them, there had never been a 'hierarchical friendship'. Among them, they were all the same; something fascinating and refreshing living in the society they lived.

Just before leaving the cafeteria, in the middle of a corridor full of students coming and going, a specific group caught Hanbin's attention. It was a group of four noisy boys who laughed out loud, taunting one of them.

Hanbin almost turned back to his friends, ignoring the group because he didn't know them, but then something caught his attention: a smile that made his stomach jump and his heart skip a bit.

It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. How could anyone look so cute with those imperfect teeth that resembled a rabbit and those eyes so small and...

“Hanbinah, be careful!”

Yunhyeong's warning came too late.

Hanbin slammed into one of the glass doors in the cafeteria when someone opened it.

“Ooohhh!” Exclaimed in a shout almost the whole cafeteria. Immediately after a wave of laughter made Hanbin close his eyes and regret having awakened that day.

  Hanbin had to thank that nothing serious had happened to him with the blow. Nothing worse than having fainted and ending up in the infirmary of the university, knowing he was the laughingstock of the day.

The first thing that came to his mind when he awoke was the face of that boy with a radiant smile. His image appeared so clear in front of his eyes that it was practical as if he had it there in front of him. The boy's smile was sweet, without showing his rabbit teeth but making his eyes become thin and black lines that made him look even more beautiful. Hanbin smiled pleased to see that nice gesture.

“Hey, your friend has already woke up.”

Hanbin saw him move his mouth and heard him emit a husky voice. He didn't know if that tone was right for someone with that cute smile, but somehow his voice was also perfect.

“Hanbinah, are you okay? How many of many do you see?”

The image of the cute boy disappeared to leave Hanbin in front of Yunhyeong's worried face and behind him the serious one of Chanwoo.

“Two?”

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, Chanwoo smiled, trying to suppress his gesture.

“Is he okay or the blow made him stupid?” Asked another raspy voice. Not the cute guy's. This had been almost... annoying.

“Yah, Juneyah, don't be an imbecile.” Another unknown voice answered.

Hanbin got up slowly to sit on the bed. In addition to his friends, four other boys were there.

Hanbin blushed when he noticed that the rabbit smile boy was one of them. He was real. He had had him face to face while Hanbin watched him with dreamy eyes, without hiding the joy of seeing him.

Yunhyeong, who knew him so well, immediately noticed his discomfort.

“Oh look, he is Bobby ssi. As soon as you fell to the ground, he was the first to run to help you. He brought you loaded up here.”

Yunhyeong's hand was pointed towards the rabbit smile boy.

Hanbin wished he were back in the barracks. He preferred to be punished with a thousand push up in the middle of the patio under the hot sun of a summer afternoon, to be sitting there, knowing that what had happened that morning would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Hello, Hanbin ssi? I'm Kim Jiwon, but everyone calls me Bobby and... you don't need to be formal with me.” With a huge smile, Bobby extended his hand for Hanbin to greet him.

Hanbin took his hand, fleeing his gaze.

_What the hell is happening to me? Why do I feel like I'm going to combust at any time? Aghhh, Kim Hanbin, be a man and face that bright look._

Hanbin looked up only to flee at once again, his cheeks red, his hands beginning to sweat.

_Wah, I'm dumb._

He let go Bobby's hand, dead of embarrassment at the way he was behaving.

“Are you okay, Hanbin hyung?” Chanwoo asked in a suspicious tone that didn't like to the boy.

Hanbin's mouth tightened and he nodded, knowing he had to control himself or he wouldn't be able to stop embarrassing himself during that day.

“I'm Kim Jinhwan, I'm older than everyone, but I'm still stuck in college because I returned last semester from the army.” Said another boy, the smallest of all. His features were delicate, very pretty. Hanbin was surprised to know that he was older than him.

“Oh, Kim ssi, I also just got back from the army too, about three months ago.”

“Really? So, we have a lot of what we can talk about, Hanbinah. Call me hyung, don't be so formal.”

Someone cleared his throat. A tall guy pushed Jinhwan aside, facing Hanbin.

“Koo Junhoe,” he said. Hanbin recognized the annoying voice. “I'm your hyung, but I can let you talk at me in…”

Jinhwan hit him in the head, interrupting him.

“You're nobody's hyung, shut up now, Juneyah.”

Now it was Junhoe who has pushed aside, a cute smiling boy extended his hand.

“Kim Donghyuk, nice to meet you. I was born in 97, what about you?”

“96.”

“Oh, then I'll call you hyung,” said the boy, making his smile even bigger, to the point where his eyes were practically closed.

Hanbin nodded, smiling as he found a great resemblance between that boy and a small, cute quokka.

Donghyuk was too cute for Hanbin not to be friendly. He agreed to be called hyung so fast, even when he wasn't one of those who immediately became close to others, but couldn't tell him not to that smile so radiant.

“Hanbin hyung,” Chanwoo called him, “since Bobby was the one who helped you, you should reward him by inviting him to eat or something, don't be ungrateful, we educate you well.”

Hanbin opened his eyes wide, he felt his ears get red. Unable to avoid it, he looked at Bobby. He smiled at Hanbin but shook his head.

“Nah, it's unnecessary, I didn't do it because I wanted something in return.”

Hanbin shuddered when he heard Bobby's voice again. And he shuddered again when the smile he gave him was a shorter one, his mouth closed, revealing masculine features that had been hidden under that beautiful and charismatic bunny smile, making him more handsome. How could he be more handsome? It should not be possible, it should not be legal, it should not... _You should not be looking at it with your mouth open, shit._

“Our Hanbin will invite you, he is not one of those who can pass such a thing,” Yunhyeong replied, approaching Hanbin's side and squeezing him by the shoulder. “Right, Hanbinah?”

Hanbin nodded, forcing a smile, hoping to look natural and not nervous.

“‘kaaay.” Bobby also smiled, tilting his head a little as he did so.

Hanbin's cheeks took on a rosier hue. He bit the inside of his lip, he would like to see Bobby without a cap. He sure had beautiful hair, he could see small curls coming out the back of his cap.

A doctor appeared in the room, interrupting them. She told Hanbin that he would do a review and asked the rest to leave the room. Bobby was the last to leave, saying goodbye to him with that bunny smile that made him feel like floating towards the sky without any gravity that could sustain him.

    Hanbin was studying in the library. Or at least he tried. A week ago he had his first and only meeting with Bobby. And this was a week in which he had not been able to stop thinking about him. In his smile, in his eyes, in the shape of his jaw, in the husky tone of his voice.   

He let out a sigh. He felt weird, confused, desperate. No one had ever made him feel that way, much less a man. In his high school days, he had had a crush with certain girls, all different, without much in common. But never, never had liked a man.

He leaned his head back on the table, looking out the window. He didn't know if he should feel worried because out of nowhere he had discovered that he was attracted to someone of the same sex. It was strange, it was... unexpected, but somehow that didn't bother him at that time. What worried him was how much he liked him. Hanbin didn't even know him well, but he felt that he liked Bobby so much. He wanted so much to see him. Thinking about him made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

He bit his lower lip. That had been what everyone called ‘love at first sight,’ right?

He sighed. And sighed. And sighed again. His chest hurt, but it was a pain that felt good, that made him smile.

“Hey, Hanbinah?”

Hanbin raised his head when he heard he was called. Jinhwan was standing in front of his table.

“Oh, hello, Jinhwan ssi.”

“Aish, it's hyung, call me hyung.” Jinhwan smiled. “Can I sit here?”

Hanbin nodded immediately, moving the notebooks and books he had spread across the table to make space for him. Jinhwan took a seat in front of him.

They both concentrated on their tasks until, after a little over an hour, Jinhwan stretched out his arms and began to chat with Hanbin, asking questions of his reading.

They talked about their subjects, about the hectic life in the university and ended up falling into anecdotes of their days in the military service.

Their experiences had been in the majority very different. While Hanbin had been mistreated and punished countless times, Jinhwan had become the centre of his unit, even his elders used to pay attention to him.

“I wish you were in the same barracks as me, I would never have let them do anything to you,” Jinhwan, angry, pressed the button of his pen without stopping, causing the tip to come out and retract again and again. “I hate people who think they can abuse others just because of their position, where the hell are their values? Their parents didn't bring them into the world to behave like shit.”

Hanbin giggled. Jinhwan and he had nothing of know each other, but the older seemed quite worried and angry about something that had happened long before he met him.   

“It's okay, hyung, it's already in the past.”

Jinhwan denied angry.

The older received a text that managed to distract him. He answered immediately.

“I have to go now, June lost his wallet and 'is starving'. Do you remember June? The imbecile who wanted to be a fake hyung?”

“Yes, yes, I think so.”

“Well, I'm leaving. Oh, right, why don't we go for a few drinks tomorrow night? Invite your friends. Register your number.”

Hanbin laid hold of Jinhwan's cell phone to write down his number. Jinhwan took the phone back and took a picture of him without warning.

“This will please him,” he muttered under his breath.

“Eh?”

“Nothing, nothing. I'll send you the location tomorrow. Bye-bye.”

Hanbin only managed to nod and wave goodbye.

  Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were waiting for him at the entrance to the bar where they had been meeting Jinhwan. The older had mentioned that some of his friends would go and Hanbin was hoping that one of those friends would be Bobby. Although at the same time he was too nervous to think that he would see him again.

“Hey, guys.”

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo cut off their talk to greet him.

“Jinhwan said they arrive in twenty minutes,” Hanbin announced before they entered the place.

It was eleven o'clock at night, so the bar still remained quite empty. On the ground floor there were only a few tables occupied and barely a dozen people dancing around the dance floor.

Yunhyeong led the way to the second floor, where there was a second bar with some people sitting at the high chairs, a corridor full of tables almost empty and the VIP area, which of course they didn't attend. It was Chanwoo who selected a table from where they could see the first floor.

Hanbin had never been good with alcohol, nor had he had too much time to go to bars since he started his enlistment early, so this was only the third time going to one.

When a waiter approached, Hanbin ordered a beer that he knew would last practically all night.

 

“... And Yunhyeonah believed that the cake was going fluffy and soft, but he didn't know that I had changed the yeast for salt.”

“It's Yunhyeong hyung, you little demon!.”

Hanbin laughed as he imagined the face that Yunhyeong had surely put on when he took his cake out of the oven.

“Tell me he took a bite.”

Chanwoo smiled mischievously at Hanbin's comment, Yunhyeong turn and hit the younger's arm.

“Heeeeey, you seem to be having a good time.”

The three of them turned to see Jinhwan who had just arrived.

Next to the older were Junhoe, Donghyuk... And nobody else.

Hanbin smiled, but inside he was disappointed.

Donghyuk sat next to him, Junhoe and Jinhwan beside Chanwoo.

It wasn't long when a waiter approached and the three newcomers ordered their drinks.

“What were you talking about before we arrived, hyung?” Donghyuk asked Hanbin.

“Oh, Chanwoo played a joke on Yunhyeong hyung.”

“Chanwooyah always teases me,” Yunhyeong narrowed his eyes, pretending to be angry.

Chanwoo smiled hugely, hugging him by the shoulders and shaking him from side to side.

“We want to know, tell us,” Jinhwan asked with a mischievous smile.

The younger began to tell everything from the beginning. He was interrupted several times by Hanbin and Yunhyeong, who made references to things they had to explain to their new friends, telling new anecdotes. Junhoe didn't stay behind, taking the opportunity to tell his own stories, making them increasingly deviate from the main theme.

After more than two hours, in which everyone could tell an old memory, Chanwoo was finally able to finish, making everyone laugh once more.

“Hey, let's dance.” Donghyuk got up, trying to get Hanbin to do it too.

The rest didn't waste time getting up ready to go to the ground floor.

“No, no, you go, two beers was too much for me. I'm going to rest a little.”

“Hyuuunggg.” Donghyuk tried to convince him by doing aegyo, but Hanbin again denied.

Yunhyeong took Donghyuk by the arm and made him walk with them.

“Leave him, he really needs time to be sober. Hanbinah, come down with us when you feel better.”

Hanbin gestured with his hand as if saying 'yes, yes, get out.'

As soon as they were all gone, Hanbin stared at his almost empty beer bottle. How had he managed to take so much? Maybe it had been nerves, maybe disappointment at not seeing Bobby, maybe because he was enjoying the company.

He played with the bottle for a while, spinning it to see how the remnant was rocking in the background. Hanbin's thoughts soon began to fall towards the same place, towards the same smile.

He shook his head and stood up, feeling a little dizzy.

With steps a little unstable, he walked among the tide of people, looking for his friends to go to have fun with them. There were too many faces, too many bodies rubbing against his as he walked. The blinking lights and the coloured lasers didn't help.

A remix of one of his favourite songs began to sound, doing his body vibrate from the inside. Hanbin stopped in the midst of the tide of people and a second later he started dancing, smiling amusedly.

He continued dancing for a few more songs, moving from side to side, raising his arms. He completely forgot that he had to look for his friends. For now, he was enjoying the music and how lightly his head felt.

A hand slid down his waist. A big and masculine hand. Hanbin took a small leap, throwing his body to the front as he felt someone's hips brush against him from behind.

“Hey, Hanbin ssi, it’s me, calm.”

Hanbin flushed instantly as he heard Bobby's husky voice in his ear. His body shuddered completely.

“Bo-Bobby ssi, hello, I didn't know you would come,” Hanbin muttered, biting his tongue.

Bobby leaned closer to him, sticking so close to his ear that he felt his lips brush against his skin.

“Excuse me, I didn't hear what you said.”

Hanbin felt his whole body go into tension. Bobby's voice and warmth made him feel he was about to melt.

He turned a little, taking a big breath, ready to repeat his words for the older.

Bobby moved again, leaving his ear close to Hanbin mouth. The younger bit his lip before he could say something, rushing himself to not seem more strange.

“Hi.” It was all he could release in a muffled whisper.

Bobby turned to see him, smirking.

Hanbin biting his lip again, delighted, but nervous about having Bobby so close.

“Hi,” Bobby replied after a few seconds, tightening the grip on Hanbin's waist, now placing both his hands. “Shall we dance?”

Hanbin didn't even have to answer, Bobby began to move his hips, causing him to do the same.

Little by little Hanbin began to let himself be guided by the beat of the music, the rhythm that Bobby imposed on him and the desire to show that he wasn't an imbecile who couldn't even give a decent greeting.

Bobby increasingly grinded his body more on Hanbin's, something practically impossible, something that made Hanbin feel excited and weak.

Somehow, without Hanbin noticing, he had moved around the dance floor and now Hanbin was facing a wall. Bobby turned him around, making his back lean against it. Hanbin gasped as he felt Bobby's hips rub against his. Was this fine? Was this considered dancing?

One more touch. His hips moving more and more sensually, making Hanbin's abdomen start to feel hot and his crotch hard.

Bobby stroked his face, causing Hanbin's blush to reach his neck and he couldn't help but look down.

The song wasn't over when Bobby came closer to Hanbin's ear.

“Let’s go somewhere else, Hanbinah?”

Hanbin swallowed. Bobby had stopped calling him Hanbin ssi.

Unable to say much, Hanbin nodded.

 

Bobby dragged Hanbin toward the parking lot of the bar, where his motorcycle was parked. He took his black helmet and placed it carefully on the younger's head, adjusting it. He smiled at him and Hanbin imitated his gesture, unable to prevent his cheeks from remaining red.

“Come on.”

Bobby rode on his motorcycle, looking much sexier than Hanbin swore anyone could look. He was dressed all in black. His wavy hair and leather jacket made him look wild and dangerous and completely irresistible.

“Hold me tight, Hanbinah, I don't want you to hurt yourself,” Bobby said as soon as Hanbin climbed up behind him.

Hanbin did what Bobby said and hugged him around the waist, smiling unconsciously.

 

The cold air of the city, besides freezing his skin, made his senses wake up. His head was spinning, but not because of alcohol. He was on Bobby's motorcycle, going with him somewhere!

Hanbin simply couldn't believe that he had danced with him, so close, so sensual and erotic, in the middle of a bar, barely minutes ago.

Bobby parked. Hanbin bit his lip before carefully getting off the motorcycle. He was trying to take off the helmet when Bobby approached him, took his hands gently and moved them to his sides to be the one who unclasps and removed the helmet from his head.

“Thank you,” Hanbin muttered, speaking a little louder this time and feeling proud of it.

“Don't be shy, Hanbinah. Come on.” Bobby held out his hand.

Hanbin looked up, looking into his eyes, and hold his hand. His stomach twitched as he felt Bobby squeeze him tenderly and make him walk beside him.

“Do ya want to keep drinking or maybe want to eat something? I'm not a great cooker, but my ramen is excellent.”

They both laughed at the same time and that single gesture made Hanbin feel better, a little more confident, a little less nervous, a little more excited.

 

Bobby gave him a glass of strawberry milk because Hanbin had refused to eat, and for himself, he got a beer.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about this and that. Bobby made Hanbin laugh a lot. The older was someone naturally funny, as well as someone with an easy smile.

At first, that Bobby had sat leaning on his side on the back of the sofa so he could look into his eyes, had put Hanbin so nervous that the glass had slipped from his sweaty hand; luckily he had reached it before making a disaster. Now he felt comfortable with Bobby's gaze, he still felt his face burn, but there was something strangely complacent about having Bobby to see him that way.

“Hanbinah,” Bobby called after a short pause in which both of them devoted themselves only to meet each other's eyes.

“Yes, hyung?”

Bobby smiled with a tender and sincere smile. Then he saw him with narrowed-eyed.

“Are you dating someone?”

With flushed cheeks, Hanbin immediately denied.

“No, hyung.”

“‘kay.”

Bobby smiled again. He leaned in pulling Hanbin to him with one of his hands and kissed him.

Hanbin gasped at the first touch of his lips. What was he supposed to do? He had never given or received a kiss. His body trembled when Bobby moved his lips. Should he kiss back? But how? Hell, of course, he wanted to kiss back, but what if he was bad at doing it?

Bobby moved away from him. His forehead was wrinkled, his look confused, and… hurt?

“I'm sorry, Hanbin... I think I confused the things.”

Bobby got up and walked in front of him. Hanbin felt a punch in his stomach. He reached up and caught the other's wrist, shaking his head.

“No, no, hyung... I... No, it's just... I... never…” He turned completely red but decided to continue in spite of dying of shame. “I don't know how to kiss, hyung. I've never kissed anyone.”

Bobby frowned more, but still, his gesture looked more relaxed. A smile glimmered at the corner of his lips.

“How is that possible?”

Hanbin flushed more from head to toe. He lowered his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, biting his lip.

Bobby laughed, but not mocking him.

“Why do you apologize?” He bent over so that his face was at Hanbin's height. “You don't have to worry, I'll show you every kind of kiss that exists.”

Bobby took him by the chin, smiling before leaning over and kissing him again. Hanbin was static again. Bobby bit his lower lip gently.

“Just keep my pace, just like when we dance, okay, babe.”

Hanbin's stomach twitched at the pet name. He nodded and received the other's lips again.

This time he closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by Bobby's soft and slow movements. Kissing felt so good. No, being kissed by Bobby felt so good.

Seconds later Bobby moved back, showing him that cute rabbit smile that made Hanbin react foolishly, smiling with dreamy eyes. Bobby stroked his cheek.

“Are you sure you didn't know how to kiss? That was a very good kiss.”

Hanbin smiled shyly, shaking his head.

“It was you, hyung, you made this kiss be good.” Hanbin forced himself to see Bobby in the eye when he answered.

The older licked his lips. He sat down next to Hanbin and kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again hundreds of times that night.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, but like the first, this one isn't so fluffy, 'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like it a bit teehee^^

_ -2- _

 

_ First misunderstanding _

 

 

Hanbin was leaning against the wall of the entrance to the subway station. He was going to meet Bobby. They had a... date? The third of that month, to be exact.

  He wasn’t going to lie, he still felt nervous every time he knew he was going to see him. That illuminated smile, those bright eyes, the way he held his hand and how he kissed him. A look from Bobby and Hanbin felt special and unique.

He lowered his head so the people walking in front of him didn’t look him strange. He was smiling like a fool remembering that tender goodbye kiss Bobby had given him the day before when he had escorted him to his dorm after spending another afternoon in the café near the campus.

He and Bobby had so many things in common: their taste for long naps, their preference for rap and R&B music, the food and the time when they preferred to eat, their letters almost indecipherable, the disordered way in which they took their notes in class... Hanbin was surprised every day seeing so many similarities and at the same time so many differences. He loved each of them.  

 As always, Hanbin was at the aforementioned place twenty minutes in advance. It bothered him so much thinking about being late and keeping Bobby waiting, that he always ended up leaving before home.

They were going to see a film; It was their first time going to the cinema together.

Their first hang out had been the day after their meeting at the bar, Hanbin had fallen asleep in the apartment of Bobby and he, as soon as the dawn, had taken him to breakfast and then to take a walk in a park.

The second hang out had been two weeks later when Hanbin had finally finished and delivered a project that had been consuming him completely. Bobby had kidnapped him practically after school, and had taken him to an expensive restaurant for dinner and then to karaoke where the two sang and danced like two children, laughing without stopping.

  The minutes passed eternally; It was always like that when it came to waiting to see Bobby's smiling face. Hanbin felt foolish for missing so much someone he didn’t have a month to meet. He felt stupid when he couldn’t stop thinking about him and when memories of what they had done the day before made him smile.

  “Hanbinnie!”

He raised his head, smiling when he heard that he was being called.

_ Hanbinnie _ , he thought fascinated. It was the first time Bobby had called him that way.

   “Hey, Bobbhyung.”

  “I'm sorry, were you waiting a lot? My aunt almost forced me to stay another shift, but I managed to escape.”

Bobby stood in front of him, his breathing heavy, a little sweat sliding down the side of his forehead.

Hanbin was immediately tenderized at seeing him. Without thinking, he wiped Bobby's sweat with his hand.

  “Hey, don’t do that, don’t get dirty.” Bobby took him by the hand, wiping it with his shirt.

   “Hyung, you're not dirty, do not be ridiculous. And you don’t have to skip your work for me. When you need to stay just text me, I’ll understand.”

Bobby smiled broadly without showing his teeth. 

_ Cute _ , Hanbin thought. The older stroked the palm of his hand before releasing it.

  “Nah, it’s OK for me to skip work, I’m the proprietor’s nephew y’know” he joked making Hanbin shake his head with a tiny smile. “Leggo or we’ll not be in time to see the movie.”

Hanbin nodded and walked to Bobby's side, asking him how his day had been and paying close attention to what he was told.

They talked so much and about everything, that Hanbin already knew all the employees of Bobby's aunt's restaurant just because of what the older was telling him. He also knew that Bobby's aunt had cared for him for three years when he returned to Korea and his parents stayed in the States and that Bobby had started working for her when they had a hard time and it had been difficult to pay more employees.

Bobby loved his family very much, and that was something Hanbin considered one of his best qualities.

 

They arrived at the cinema ten minutes before the movie began, which gave them time to go and buy popcorn,  drinks and other snacks; both were lovers of candies and junk food.

Bobby insisted on paying, as always. Again it didn’t matter Hanbin pouted or took out his card trying to pay before the other realized it.

  “Bobbhyung, if you don’t want to let me pay for both, even once, let me pay my share, this is not fair for you. You even always pay for my chocolates and sandwiches in the cafe!” He complained, pouting with his mouth as they left the counter.

Bobby grinned at him, showing off his bunny teeth, making Hanbin blush and fight to keep his expression upset. The older smiled more, his eyes turning into two black lines. Again, Hanbin lost, imitating the gesture of his hyung without being able to avoid it. 

He was sure no one could see Bobby smile and not respond to him doing the same.

  “Hanbinnie, there's nothing wrong with me wanting to pay for you, why does it bother you that I'm the one who always invites? I like to do it, I like to see you enjoy the things I buy for you.”

Hanbin felt his face burn —more—.

  “I want to see you happy when I buy things for you, hyung,” he answered in an almost inaudible whisper, making a pout again with his mouth.

Bobby gave him a tender look that made his heart skip a beat.

  “You make me happy without having to do anything, Hanbinnie.”

Hanbin decided he couldn’t continue to be embarrassed anymore, his face sure was the same red as a ripe tomato, so he moved to walk in front of Bobby.

 

   Hanbin didn’t understand the beginning of the film well. As the story progressed, he realized it was the second part, so it was logical that he felt he was missing something. Anyway, he enjoyed it, although he missed one or another important scene when listening to Bobby laugh, turning to see him and staying admiring his perfect profile for longer than he should. 

Bobby kept almost all the time his arm resting on Hanbin's seat backrest, brushing the fingers with his shoulder.

   “I love these movies, the first Ant-Man was good, but this was great, I laughed too much, I thought my stomach was going to explode. You liked it? You said you also like Marvel movies, so I thought you'd like to come to the premiere of this one. Was it a good surprise?”

Hanbin nodded, drinking the last sip of his soda before throwing it into the trash can along with the rest of the empty wrappers.

  “Yep. First I was like what the hell is going on, but I liked it a lot. In the end, I was thinking she was gonna get his mom back and lose his dad, I could almost swear it. I'm glad it wasn’t like that. Although the post credit scene... The writers really enjoy making their characters suffer. I felt very sad for Scott.”

Bobby laughed, nodding.

   “ _ Drama, drama everywhere _ .” He raised his head and hands. Hanbin laughed at his bad performance. “But yes, poor Scott, when he can finally have a good life and watch his daughter grow up, they do that to him. Why did you get confused, Hanbinnie?” He asked, cocking his head.

Hanbin grimaced, thinking maybe he shouldn’t tell him that he hadn’t seen the first movie, but not wanting to lie to him.

   “Well, maybe... I haven’t seen the first part?”

Bobby raised both eyebrows, his eyes open as never before.

   “Hanbinnie, I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, forgive me, please.”

The boy couldn’t help but laugh at the serious expression of regret on Bobby's face.

   “Hyung, it's okay, you don’t have to be like that.” Although he felt he couldn’t stop laughing at his hyung, he stopped himself when he saw him continue with his sad face. “Bobbhyung, we can watch the film later.”

The older's face lit up completely, took Hanbin by the hand and dragged him through the cinema with him.

  “Let's see it once. The hang out to the bar needs to put off to next weekend, 'kay? First the movie, I can’t keep you like that. No sir, you will understand everything that happened from beginning to end and you will laugh so much with me, 'kay?”

Hanbin nodded and let himself go, he didn’t care if he was watching a film or dancing in a bar, whenever he was with Bobby, any place would be the right one.

  When they got to Bobby's apartment, Bobby asked Hanbin if he wanted to have something to eat, but the younger was satisfied with the candies and popcorn at the cinema.

Bobby bought the film on his television. Without paying much attention to him, he filled the nightstand with juices and sodas and junk food. Then he dropped onto the sofa, hugging him by the shoulders without leaving a single space between them.

Hanbin's heart beat like crazy. It wasn't like he wasn’t used to being so close to Bobby, but still, he felt nervous every time he felt the warmth of his hyung's body hit against his skin.

He bit his lip, looking directly at the screen, trying to calm his heartbeat.

  As the movie progressed, Bobby moved closer to him, something Hanbin would have thought impossible if not for the fact that  _ it  _ was possible. From being sit in the middle of the sofa, Hanbin ended up cornered in the corner of it with Bobby tangled tightly to his body; hands on his waist, one of his legs rolled in the middle of his and the head leaning on top of his own.

Hanbin's cheeks were flushed from the first minute Bobby decided to hug him, but now, in that position, with Bobby starting to caress the side of his waist from top to bottom, he felt his face was going to explode for the warmth in it.

Hanbin felt a peck on the head and how Bobby crawled down, leaving his face at the height of his neck.

Another kiss, this on the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

   “Are you liking the movie?” The older whispered in his ear, making his whole body shudder.

He preferred to nod before embarrassing himself by letting out a yes in an almost inaudible gasp.

Bobby gave him another peck with which he started a path to his neck and back, opening his mouth so he could suck on a sensitive spot that made Hanbin’s stomach twist.

   “Really?” He asked, still kissing him, without taking apart the mouth from his neck. “Hanbinnie?”

Hanbin took a deep breath to answer.

   “Yes, hyung, I like-ee iiit.” Hanbin moaned the last word when Bobby decided to kiss and bite his collarbone. “Hyuuunggg.”

Bobby moved to be on top of him, getting between his legs and taking him by the chin with one hand so his mouth would open and accept the kiss. Hanbin didn’t hesitate even for a moment, although he felt his face burn and the butterflies flapping their wings in a frantic flight inside his guts, he responded the kiss.   

   “Every time you kiss better, Hanbinnie.” The older licked Hanbin’s lip before bite on it. “Why will it be?”

Hanbin was more embarrassed to see Bobby's smirking face. He wanted to disappear, but not really.

   “Maybe it's ‘cause my five boyfriends never leave me alone,” he dared to joke. “Probably Seung or Min…”

Bobby narrowed his eyes, squeezing his mouth. 

He let out a laugh.

  “Very funny, Hanbin, very funny.”

Hanbin stopped laughing little by little, in the end, he just smiled sweetly.

He stroked his hyung’s cheek, bending to give him a soft kiss on it.

  “Bobbhyung, you know I'm just joking,” he said in his ear as he hugged him.

Bobby let out a weird sound, an understandable tantrum. He squeezed Hanbin hard, causing his crotches to rub.

He gasped, releasing a kind of moan-whine. Bobby moved away enough to looked at his eyes and immediately rushed to kiss him almost aggressively, licking his lips with his tongue before putting it into his mouth. Hanbin gripped his hands in the older's hair, pulling it.

Bobby kissed him again and again, caressing his waist and hips, clinging to them as if he were holding back himself. Hanbin knew he was doing it, Bobby's body felt stiff. He could feel the older's hard dick brushing against his thigh.

His heart couldn't handle so much.

Hanbin managed to pull away to see Bobby in the eye.

  “I have to go now,” he whispered, his breathing agitated, his lips red and swollen.

Bobby's mouth tightened; his gaze, which seconds ago was dark with desire, cleared with some disappointment.

The older approached Hanbin, giving him a long, tender kiss on the lips, as he stood up he smiled tenderly, stroking his cheek.

  “Let's go now, tomorrow you have to go to your house early. Good thing we didn’t go to the bar or you could go home stinking raw.”

Hanbin laughed.

   “You know I don’t drink, hyung.”

Bobby stretched his body. The younger didn’t lose any detail of how his shirt went up, revealing his perfect and marked abdomen; neither the obvious bulge in his pants. 

Blushing, he also stood up, adjusting his clothes so that his own bulge wasn't too obvious.

  “With all the drinks I can drink even you would get drunk with my kisses.” Bobby took control and turned off the television. “You didn’t even finish watching the movie. Well, it will be next time.”

   “Who do you think it was the fault that I couldn’t finish it?” He murmured, lowering his shirt until it completely covered his crotch.

Bobby held him by the waist, pulling to kiss him once more.

   “Yours for making me want to kiss you again and again. If you were not so cute... But you can’t stop being so cute.”

Hanbin denied and bowed his head.  _ Cute me? That's ridiculous _ , he thought.

  “Jinani hyung is cute, I'm handsome.”

Bobby laughed, shrugging.

  “For me, you are the only one cute.”

He squeezed his cheek, still smiling, then held his hand. Hanbin walked happily to his side, he was ashamed to be called cute, but he liked Bobby to do it.

 

  It wasn’t as if Hanbin didn’t know that Bobby wanted more than just kisses and hugs and measured caresses. It wasn't as if Hanbin didn't feel the same way. 

Always, after a kiss, Hanbin wished irrevocably another, and another, and another. 

Whenever Bobby hugged him, Hanbin wanted him to squeeze him tightly in his arms, until every part of his body was in contact with his own. 

Whenever Bobby moved his hands up and down in his waist slowly, Hanbin wished that his touches were more to the north and more to the south; that he touch him completely, every part of his body.

But Hanbin was afraid to go too fast.

Because everything with Bobby was going too fast.

But it felt so good.

Besides, Bobby never pushed him. No matter how hot the situation was, Bobby didn't try anything else and, when Hanbin put a pretext to stop, Bobby accepted without showing anger.

  Lying on his bed, Hanbin smiled. He couldn't be sure that what they had was love, it was too soon, but he wanted to believe that their thing was special and, for that reason, for now, he wanted to wait a little longer.

He fell asleep with a smile drawn on his lips, knowing that tonight he would dream of someone who made him extremely happy.

 

  Hanbin and Yunhyeong were walking towards the entrance to the university, laughing at nonsense that the older had said.

Hanbin had spent a good weekend at home, but now he was eager to see Bobby.

  “Chanwoo said we can have lunch together today, yesterday he finally finished his robotics project.”

Hanbin elbowed the older in the ribs, making a mocking gesture.

   “You've been dying now that you have not had him around, eh.”

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, returning the blow.

   “Yeah sure.”

Hanbin stared at him insistently.

   “Aish, of course, I miss him when he is not here, just like you, happy?”

With a loud laugh, Hanbin patted his shoulder.

   “Yah, hyung, I know well that you lik…”

Yunhyeong covered his mouth before Hanbin could finish his sentence, his cheeks red.

He laughed at seeing how his hyung's eyes widened, his head denying again and again.

Still laughing, he pulled the older’s hands away from his face.

  “If you're planning to convince someone that it's not true, you should start practising your act more, hyung.”

Yunhyeong raised his head towards the sky with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Hanbin knew he was trying to calm down before hitting him.

   “Just do not mention any of this when we're with Chanwoo, understand?” He threatened him with a look, pointing a finger at him.

Immediately after, Yunhyeong changed the subject.

  “Oh, Bobby is really a player, huh” Yunhyeong pointed with his eyebrows at the front. “Did he tell you if it's true that he went out with his German teacher?”

Hanbin blinked once.

Then another.

Bobby was at the side of the entrance, leaning against the wall. A pretty tiny girl in front of him, doing aegyo and earning one of the biggest and brightest smiles Hanbin had ever seen in him. 

The girl was really beautiful. She had an almost childish face with fluffy cheeks, small eyes and a smile that was tender and funny.

She did a pirouette, apparently boasting her dress or her shoes or how beautiful she was. His feet got tangled up. Bobby, taking her by the waist, managed to save her from falling.

Hanbin's chest twisted.

  “Wah, only he can take a girl like that with such confidence. Suhyun is really an angel, don’t you think so? Although I never thought that Bobby was the type that goes out with tender girls, the German teacher does not look anything tender.” He raised both eyebrows, emphasizing his words. “Did he tell you what type he likes? In fact, I also heard from a classmate that he went out with Lee Hi, do you know her? The vice president of the student council.”

Hanbin clenched his mouth, shaking his head.

His friends didn't know he had been hanging out with Bobby. After that night at the bar, Hanbin had been so busy with his classes, his tasks, and with Bobby, that he simply had not found the right moment to say it.

Actually, they didn't even have something formal.

_ And apparently, we never will have. _

With his head bowed —so as not to see Bobby— Hanbin entered college, taking long, hurried steps, leaving Yunhyeong behind.

   Hanbin was standing in front of the doors of the café he frequented with Bobby. He didn't know whether to enter or not.

All day long he had thought of a million things, a million possibilities, a million excuses.

First, he had thought of throwing everything to hell, not being around Bobby again and forgetting about him.

During his second class, he had repented and thought he needed an explanation, that he couldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. That's why he was there now.

But he was afraid. He didn't know how to act. What was he supposed to do? Claiming Bobby when they were not even a couple? To casually ask who was that girl? Questioning him about what Yunhyeong had said?

He bit his lip, shaking his head. The best thing was to leave and think things better.

  Just when he turned around, he ran into Bobby, who grinned at him when he saw him.

   “Hanbinnie! I'm so glad to see you, why haven't you answered my texts today?”

At Bobby's sparkling and cheerful gaze, Hanbin almost melted and forgot all doubts. Almost, because then he saw the girl that morning held up with a hand to Bobby's shirt.

The smile on Hanbin's face died. He swallowed hard and walked away from the older without saying anything, taking huge strides, wanting to disappear soon from there.  

_ I'm so stupid. I'm an imbecile. How was Bobby going to like me when he can have the person he wants? _

Hanbin felt his eyes itch, tears that had formed in his eyes in a second and now struggled to launch into his cheeks. He bit his lip harder, not allowing himself to cry over something as simple as a hoax in a relationship that never existed.

_ But it is not simple _ .  _ Ours wasn't something simple _ . 

   “Hanbin? Hanbin!” Bobby shouted, calling him again and again.

When Hanbin heard his swift steps go after him, he ran. Maybe the older was stronger than him, but Hanbin was faster. 

 

  He had ignored his friends all week as much as he was ignoring Bobby. He didn't eat in the cafeteria, he flew out of his classes, he was late to his dorm and he practically lived studying in the library, just like in those moments. 

He was too tired; to study, to be depressed, to remember the same things every night, to feel like a fool who was cheated.

All he wanted was to forget. 

_ I would have stayed in the army. _

The smell of coffee penetrated the library and Hanbin had a sudden memory of the afternoons in which he studied beside Bobby; the subjects were less complicated at the time, with his hyung grinning from ear to ear.

He almost slapped his face. 

_ Forget it now, Hanbin. _

He tried again to concentrate on the book in front of him. In the second paragraph, he had to stop and start over; he had not understood anything. The third time he had to do the same, he closed the book suddenly, frustrated and angry with himself for being unable to stop clinging to the same stupid thoughts.

   “Hanbinah, hello.”

He almost jumped from his seat when he heard Jinhwan's voice. 

Trying to appear calm, he gave him a half-smile.

   “Hey, how are you, Jinhwan hyung?”

Hanbin knew that his tone had come out flat, without any hint of life or joy, which made him feel bad, he didn't want Jinhwan to believe he was bothered to see him. 

  “Woah, someone is dying and we're not even in finals, is school treating you badly?”

Jinhwan smiled, his gesture was sympathetic. 

Hanbin nodded as if what his hyung was saying was true.

  “I'm seriously thinking about asking for re-entry into the army, after a month and a half here was enough for me to realize that there was a paradise”.

Jinhwan laughed, covering his mouth to avoid making too much noise. 

   “Hey, why don’t we go for a few drinks? I'm sure it's best to combat your stress.” 

Hanbin was thoughtful, remembering that a month ago, a proposal like this had led him to have one of the best nights of his life. 

A night that perhaps should never have happened. 

  “I'm sorry, hyung, I have many things to do.”

  “Hanbinah, you have to relax or you'll end up in the news for dying of fatigue for studying so much. As your hyung, I can’t allow that. So don’t make excuses, I'll go to your dorm at ten, understood? Now I have to go, see you at night.”

Hanbin didn't even get to say goodbye, as soon as Jinhwan arrived, he left. 

   “Maybe hyung should care more about his studies, he didn't even open his book.” 

 

  Hanbin didn't want to be there, watching Jinhwan and Junhoe laugh and drink and have fun, while he was sitting at a table in the background, playing with his half-full beer bottle. 

If Bobby was there, and the things he saw and knew were not real and his hyung was just for him, Hanbin would be happily dancing against Bobby's body. 

But all that was just a thing of the past. Something to bury in the deepest part of his mind, forgetting. 

 A waiter approached him with a martini glass that he deposited gently on the table, taking him out of his repetitive thoughts. 

  “Sorry, we didn't order that,” he shouted to be heard.

The waiter approached his ear.

   “It's sent by the gentleman over there.” He pointed his chin toward a corner, where a tall man dressed in black raised his glass in their direction.

Hanbin smiled making a thin line with his lips, uncomfortable. 

The waiter moved away.

Of course, Hanbin had not planned to drink the stranger had sent him. He wasn't even good with a simple beer, he would never dare to try something stronger, much less being in a place like that.

He continued playing with his bottle, giving small drinks every now and then and seeing the crowd that beat their sweaty bodies as they danced and jumped with the remixes that the DJ played.

He looked once more at his phone, it was only eleven o'clock, he couldn't leave yet. He drummed his fingers on the table, thinking that he only needed to endure another hour. Only one, so he wouldn’t look bad in front of Jinhwan hyung. 

   “You haven’t taken a drink of the martini,” said someone very close to his ear.     
Immediately, Hanbin leaned to the side, hitting his shoulder with the wall next to his table. 

The stranger smiled sideways, a gesture that seemed dangerous to Hanbin. When he saw him move his mouth and read how his lips formed a ‘cute’, he stuck closer to the wall, wanting to cross it. 

The man leaned back to him, cornering him between his body and the wall.

  “Why don’t you take the gift I sent you and then come to dance with me?” The tone of the man was an obvious order. 

Hanbin remembered all those guys who liked to give him orders in the army. 

He came out of his stupefaction, pushing the guy slightly away from him. The guy didn't move in the least. 

Hanbin looked into his eyes, pushing him by his chest.

   “Could you move?” 

The guy looked to his mouth, then back to his eyes.

   “Better not,” he said, pretending a playful tone. His gaze said that he was enjoying it very much.

Hanbin took a deep breath before changing his gaze. 

His eyes left behind all sadness and emptiness and became that dark and aggressive look that so many punishments had cost him in military service. 

   “I don’t intend to ask you one more time, so move.”  

In response, he got a hoarse laugh and an equally aggressive look. 

With a quick movement, the guy got between his legs and squeezed his jaw, causing him to open his mouth so hard that he was using. Hanbin threw a blow to the ribs, but the guy didn't seem to feel it, with his free hand, he poured the martini into the open mouth of Hanbin, who only managed to spit a little in the other's face before swallowing and coughing repeatedly. 

Hanbin hit the guy again three more times, two in the pit of the stomach and another in the ribs. 

   “I love when guys like you play that they don’t like it.” 

Hanbin felt the world spin and his vision blurred. 

Why didn't anyone help him? What did they not see what was happening? Where were Jinhwan and Junhoe?

The guy grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to walk with him. Even in his state, Hanbin put as much resistance as he could, wanting to walk to the opposite side and holding onto everything that was nearby, throwing away the drink of a guy who almost hit him, but for some reason let him pass. 

He gave a long blink in which he crashed with more things as he passed, when he opened his eyes, he was about to enter one of the bathrooms. 

Hanbin clung to the door, shaking his head, struggling more. 

   “Leetsshjjgo!”

He wanted to throw a blow, a kick, defend himself somehow, but his body seemed made of jelly, there was no strength in him. 

The guy turned to see him, a mocking and threatening smile. 

A smile that was erased the instant a fist crashed against his jaw. 

With the force and shock of the impact, the guy released Hanbin, who fell straight to the ground. Unable to avoid it, Hanbin blinked again, only to see a muscular back that was so familiar. 

He thought someone was holding him by the head and calling his name, someone who had a voice similar to Jinhwan. However, he couldn't remain conscious of the time necessary to find out. 

 

  His body was killing him. 

He had a headache. And stomachache. And assache.

With a whimper, he rolled on the bed, realizing that he wasn't wearing clothes, that he didn't know how he had left the bar the night before and that this wasn't his house.

The images of what happened last night returned as blows to his face that made him wake up immediately. That damned son of a bitch was going to pay for what he did. 

He took out the blanket to make sure he was intact, thanking immediately who had saved him, but wondering why he was naked. 

His face flushed when an idea, the only possible one, assaulted his mind.

Everything became worse when he ran his eyes over the place and realized how familiar it was.

   “Oh, shit, why me?”

The sheets and the navy blue bed cover, the black curtains, the shoe boxes and the toy rabbits that danced twerk. Everything was still there, as were the photographs in the bureau on the side of the bed, where Bobby's family seemed happy.

Something caught his attention.

Something that made everything else, the frightful night he had lived, the pain he felt, the courage of being assaulted so easily, be forgotten. 

  “This is new,” he murmured with tears dangling from his eyelashes when he saw a photograph of him and Bobby leaning against the other he had just seen. 

In it, Hanbin was sleeping on Bobby's chest, clinging to his waist, while the eldest had his arm stretched up, smiling hugely, showing his bunny teeth, his eyes barely visible. 

Why? Why did Bobby have that when... when he was with someone else, with that pretty girl with a tender smile?

Before his thoughts flew to chaotic extremes, the door opened. 

Hanbin looked up, meeting Bobby's relieved gaze.

   “Hanbinnie…” the older boy murmured, running to hug him.

In less than a second, Hanbin's body was surrounded by Bobby's warmth. That warmth that he had missed so, so much. He couldn't resist, his questions, his doubts, his fears, everything vanished into ashes.

  “God, I'm so glad you're fine, Hanbinnie. I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Jinhwan said it was better than we didn't do this bigger and then I thought you would not like to be called to your mother in the middle of the night to come and help you and we brought you home, but you were so bad. I thought I was going to die, Hanbinnie, I thought I was going to die because seeing you being hurt, it hurt me so much. Thank God you're fine.” 

Hanbin sank deeper into that tight embrace and stayed that way for long minutes that seemed like hours, the best hours. 

When he pulled apart from Bobby, he remembered that he was naked. He covered with the quilt immediately, red up to the neck.

The older also blushed.

   “Hyung... I... yesterday…” he took a breath to continue talking. “Yesterday I messed up my clothes?” 

Bobby nodded once. 

   “Yeah, sorry for that. When you got off the taxi you throw up on me, you took me by surprise and I couldn’t do anything to keep you from getting dirty, I'm sorry. Jinhwan helped me to take off your clothes and shower you, now he's asleep on the sofa in the living room, he stayed up all night with me.”

Hanbin felt terrible, more ashamed for causing so much trouble than for vomiting Bobby.

   “I'm sorry,” he murmured, his eyes on the ground.

Bobby held his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

   “Hey, babe, no, don’t put that face, none of this was your fault. It was that idiot, but he will never try to do something like that again.” 

   “Hyung? You were the one who helped me?” 

   “Yeah, but don’t worry about last night, 'kay? Everything is fine now and I will never let something bad happen to you again.” 

Hanbin nodded, unable to stop wanting to believe in the other's words. 

  Bobby left him a change of clothes and a towel to take a bath, telling him he would wait outside. 

In the shower, Hanbin began to question to himself hundreds of things again. Why had Bobby been at the bar? How had he known he needed help? Why did he have that intimate photograph at home? Hanbin had not even known about its existence. Were all the rumours true? Had he cheated on him all this time? Had he been playing with him? Did he want him? He didn’t want him? Who was that girl? Why had he been with him that day when he had never seen them together before? Why had he taken her to the cafe? Why had he run after him, leaving her alone? Why did he look seem genuinely happy to see him? Why did he promise things sounding so genuinely honest? Why did he hug him as if he never wanted to let go? Had the kisses and caresses he had given him were sincere? Had he looked for someone else since he had always run away when it seemed that Bobby wanted to have sex?

With his chest aching, he left the bathroom already dressed and repeating to himself that he had to calm down before leaving the room and facing Bobby. 

   He found him in the kitchen, fighting with an eggshell that had fallen into the pan. 

Of course, his heart skipped a beat, excited by the beautiful view; Bobby always looked good and watching him cooking was a plus. Hanbin smiled, wishing he could see that image every morning of his life. When Bobby turned around and gave him his bright, cute rabbit smile, Hanbin mentally scolded himself for looking like an idiot in love once again.

He went to sit at the table, looking over his shoulder at Jinhwan asleep on the sofa. The older one looked tired even when he was asleep.

  “You don’t have to worry, Hanbinnie.”

Bobby put a plate in front of Hanbin with sunny side eggs and bacon and two others plates, one with white rice and the other with hotcakes. He turned around only to return immediately with a bowl of soup. Hanbin clenched his mouth to keep from smiling again. That was a strange combination, but one that suited him very well. 

He felt Bobby's hand on his cheek, and although he wanted to lean on him and close his eyes, he leaned back.

Bobby's smile faded, his eyes winning a sadness that Hanbin did not believe they could possess; the eldest was always so cheerful, radiating light, like the sun on a summer's day or the full moon on a dark night.  

   “Why?” Bobby asked hoarsely, looking for his gaze. “What did I do wrong, Hanbinnie?” 

Hanbin almost laughed. But there was nothing funny about that phrase or the answer he had for him. 

   “Who was... Who was she?” Hanbin ducked his head, not having the strength to stare at his eyes. “Are you... dating her? Did you date her even when...?” He couldn’t finish the question, his voice becoming a ball of doubt that got stuck in his throat.

In a second, Bobby moved around the table to face Hanbin, holding his hands in his own. 

   “Baby, baby, what are you talking about? Of course, I don’t go out with anyone other than you, I would never do that to you. Of whom you speak? What girl?” 

Hanbin bit his lip when his mouth began to tremble. Bobby was so honest.

   “The girl you were at the entrance to the university, a very pretty one you helped when she stumbled. You took her to the café with you…”

Hanbin raised his eyes red full of contained tears. Bobby quickly released his hands to hold his neck delicately, repeatedly denying.

   “Babe, she's not a girlfriend nor I hang out with her or anything like that. Look,” he released him to go to the sofa, where he squeezed Jinhwan violently until he woke up kicking him. “Hyung, hyung…”

    “What the fuck do you want, Jiwon?”

    “Who is Suhyun?” 

Jinhwan gave him another kick, turning to be able to hug a pillow.

   “Why do you ask me? I already told you a hundred times that I'm not dating your cousin, we're just good friends. Now get out and let me sleep.” 

Hanbin, relieved, let go of the tears he held when he heard Jinhwan. 

He lowered his head, sinking it into his hands. He felt Bobby's arms surrounding him, his warmth hugging him. 

   “Babe, do not cry anymore, please, I hate to see you cry.”

  “I’m sorry, hyung, I assumed things and believed things. But you seemed so happy with her. And she is so pretty. And then I thought there was no logic in wanting to be with me and... I thought you were just playing all this time.” 

Bobby again denied, frowning, but still, he didn’t seem angry, rather disappointed. Hanbin felt a blow to his chest.

   “I would never do something like that to you, Hanbin. Never. I know what people say about me, that I'm a playboy, that I've dated half university, that I see more than one girl at a time, but none of that is true. I've only dated two people before you. One was my first girlfriend when I was fourteen and lived in the States, and another was a girl I met in my first year here in Korea. With no lasted more than six months and never cheated.” 

   “Not German teachers?”

   “No.”

   “Vice presidents of the student council?”

   “Of course not, Lee Hi is Suhyun's best friend, that's why we're close.” 

   “Did you just go out with me?”

Bobby smiled, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.”

   “Only you, Hanbinnie.” 

Hanbin threw himself into Bobby's arms, sinking his face into his chest, apologizing. 

   “Hanbinnie, I think I should have asked you this, so there would be no doubt. I didn’t do it because I didn’t think it was necessary, but... Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Surprised by the question, Hanbin moved his head away from his hyung's body, looking him in the eyes.

    “You don’t have to ask me this just for…”

   “No, no, babe, I do it because I want to, ‘kay? I... the truth is that I assumed that you were already my boyfriend, sorry for not clarifying it before”.

Hanbin lifted his face, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

  “Sorry for acting that way, I had to clear things up before I evaded you. Thanks for not hating me.”

Bobby smiled sweetly, stroking his cheek with Hanbin's.

   “Hanbinnie, I could never hate you.”

Hanbin sank back into Bobby's sweet embrace, the face on his neck brushing his nose with his soft skin, feeling happy and confident. 

_ This is where I want to be _ .

He did not know if that was love or a passing infatuation, but what Hanbin was completely sure of was that he did not want to be anywhere other than with Bobby. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read til the end? Woah you're incredible!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I know I need to practice more my writing but thanks for supporting me by reading my stories even if they are a mess^^♥

**Author's Note:**

> If you read till the end, thanks so much ♥
> 
> This will be a short fic, so no more than 3-4 chapters. Again sorry if I flopped trying to do something fluffy but couldn't. 
> 
> And so sorry too for can't be able to give you better-written stories. I haven't, for now, someone to correct my grammar :c —neither money for English course :c—
> 
> Thanks again ♥ Chokokissus


End file.
